Elizaveta in Wonderland
by FieryFiction
Summary: Hungary found herself down a rabbit hole with an annoying Cat, an insane Hatter and Queen, and a sane White Rabbit. USUK, HungrayxAmerica, PRUK. Based off of a roleplay. Hatter main character. QUIT
1. Part One:: PoV  Alice

Elizaveta in Wonderland

Based on this roleplay: _http:/ dshetalians. proboards . com / index . cgi? board =rr& action= display& thread= 30& page= 1_ ((If something is missing from the link or it doesn't work blame Iggy...))_  
><em>

Part One:: PoV - Alice

A brunette sat at a long, rounded table. She swirled the water in her glass as her green eyes flickered over the words in her book. Silently she turned the last, yellowed page, read the words upon it quickly and sat the book down upon the wood grain with a sigh. The words upon the book read "Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll" in English, but it wasn't English upon the book—it was Hungarian.

The woman sat back in her red velvet and wooden chair, listening to the silence echoing through the large building. _'A world meeting is today so why was no one here?'_ She thought to herself, looking around the room, under the table and then out the hallway. The Hungarian turned her attention to the elegant cover of the book, thinking over the story. It was strange. She found it odd how someone could think up such weird things.

Her thoughts were shattered by the distant pattering of foot steps, growing quickly closer. There was a distant shout that echoed with the sound of feet. Soon the shape of a person whirled past the door. The brunette jumped to her feet and looked out to see a familiar figure with long, chocolate hair tied back in a pony tail. Except something was off, the Chinese man had long white, rabbit ears and one's fluffy tail.

"Gonna be late, aru!" he called as he raced down the hallway of the U.N. Building.

"Yao, wait up, the meeting is this way!" the Hungarian called, chasing after him.

The elevator doors down the hall opened. Yao turned and looked back at her. "Gonna be late, aru! Gonna be late!" he called back and jumped in. Except he fell instead of standing in the elevator. The Chinese man had disappeared.

"Yao?" the Hungarian called, she stopped in front of the elevator, searching for a hole or something. The whole thing was intact. "China?" she asked, taking a step forward and looking up at the roof only to loose her balance and find herself falling and tumbling downwards the annoying elevator music still playing in her ears. Soon the light that was at the top of the elevator faded from sight. As the Hungarian was plunged into darkness, she shut her eyes tight.

But then she felt feet, which had been above her head, came into contact with something, something solid. She peaked her eyes open only to see a small room with light blue walls, white tiled floor, and a white ceiling. There were no windows or doors, besides one only a mouse could fit through made in the white trim along the floor. There was nothing in the room but a small wooden table, laden with nothing but glasses of water. All except two glasses. Two glasses looked like tea and one had a tea bag that said "Drink Me" on the label. The text caught her eye, and she picked up the glass.

"Drink me?" she muttered to herself then sniffed it. It smelled like... well like youth. Joys, sweets, hardships, memories, imagination. The brunette didn't understand. She looked down into the brown liquid at the reflection staring back at her. "What is this stuff?" she asked herself. The Hungarian started at the tea bag label again, lifted it out, and placed it into another glass. She lifted the glass to her lips and sipped at it. It tasted cool, but refreshing, and sweet. She drank more and then placed the glass on the table, feeling something odd pushing at her head. Suddenly she felt herself getting compressed and watched in horror as the room and her dress grew around her.

The Hungarian finished shrinking and looked down at herself feeling clothing on her skin though she was surrounded by her own. The flower that always rested in her hair was white, she discovered after pulling it out. She placed it back in and looked down and a blue dress with white lace on the sleeves, collar, and hem. A white apron was tied around her and she wore long white stocking and the soft baby blue shoes matched the color of her dress.

When she stopped observing herself she around she spotted the door, with a quick glance up at the table the Hungarian slowly made her way to the door, and opened it. One the other side was a land of wonder with the likes you've never and will never see.

The grass was vibrant in the clear sunlight. The sky was didn't have the slight rusty orange-brown tint to it that you could always spot on the horizon. There were no clouds to block the brilliant sun. A cool wind blew across the land keeping the heat form being so strong. Flowers were dotting the land everywhere. Mountains were on the horizon before her, an ocean to her right, a dessert one her left, and trees rested behind her. The bark of the trees was a deep chocolate or light mocha and shades in between, all flowing together well with the positioning of the trees and golden light coming from the branches. The desert shimmered with every shade of red as the iridescent sand was kissed with sunlight. The beaches of the ocean were black with dark sand, a silver canoe rested upon it. The water was a deep midnight blue with a purple moon rising on over the water, mist from the cooling sea glowing in the special light of that section of the beautiful land. A small lake sat in the center of the field, flowers ringing out in rows of their own colors. Next to it was a large, vibrant green plant growing up into the sky. A large leaf was hanging over the head of a very familiar Austrian.

He sat in a yellow, white, and black banded suit with small black antennas coming from his neat hair. His purple eyes slid over the pages of his music and with an antenna he turned the page and muttered, "Elizaveta, I was wondering when you'd get here." The sweet music still filled the air as he spoke.

"Roderich?" she asked. The way he looked kind of reminded her of a caterpillar.

The Austrian stopped and faced her. He saw a movement behind her and sighed, "Well this is disheartening. We have no time for pleasantries now. You must be on your way or you'll be late." Roderich turned back to his piano and continued to play. Well that was odd.

Elizaveta looked to the woods behind her and decided that it was probably the easiest way to go. She turned and walked into the trees. Weaving through the sea of chocolate bark and minty leaves the Hungarian looked around in amazement until something caught her eye, a flash of silver. She started heading towards it.

When the Hungarian cleared rather thick foliage there stood a Prussian with pale skin, red eyes and silver hair. He wore a tail that was the same as his hair except with bright blue strips ringing their way around it. He had ears on his head that the inside were a slightly pinker shade of the man's skin. The outside of the ears were the shocking blue from his tail with silver spots in their center. The man wore a form of slim silver and blue armor with a black cape that looked easy to move in and light weight.

"Gilbert?" Elizaveta asked, cocking her head. "You too?"

"Oh hey, do you wish to speak to the awesome me... um lets see... Lizaburger?" he tried the name, smirking.

"Prussia don't you play those sort of games with me you don't want me to get my frying pan do you?" she threatened, popping her knuckles and getting closer.

"What's a Prussia? My awesomeness knows no such name, Fetter Esel," the feline version of Prussia asked, cocking his ears and eyebrows, sharp toothed grin still in place.

"Gil, don't you dare play games with me! Now say my real name!" The Hungarian lunged for him. She caught him by the front of his armor. "Say my name! Say Elizaveta!"

"Fetter Esel," he laughed a wind pushed him free of the woman's grasp and with that wind came a rush of translucent black smoke that went up over his head and ear. The cat was gone the moment it went over his ears, the albino and smoke disappeared.

"What the?" Elizaveta asked herself only to hear laughter behind her and spot the Prussian lazing on a branch of a near by tree, his tail swishing back and forth lazily.

"Hello again, Fetter Esel" he smirked.

"Prussia, this isn't funny!" the Hungarian scowled.

"You keep making me curiouser and curiouser, Fetter Esel," Gilbert sighed, flipping over on the branch and looking down at her. "What is a 'Prussia'? The Awesome Me might be well informed, but I do not know everything."

_'How does he not know what Prussia is?'_ she wondered to herself. Elizaveta shook her head and then pretended to fall down. "If you're not Prussia who are you?" she asked.

"Kesesesesese, what ass to fat too keep you up?" the cat cracked. Then grew an unamused expression, pouting slightly. "How do you not know the awesome me? I am the Cheshire Cat though my friends call me Gilbert as you do."

"The Cheshire Cat?" She asked. Why did that sound so familiar? While the red eyes were rolling Elizaveta quickly picked up a stick from the forest floor and threw it like a spear at the feline man.

The sharp eyes clung to the motion the second it happened as a cat's do. He quickly dropped form the branch and as he fell he spun around, disappearing into the black smoke. "Not cool!" the Prussian whined from behind the Hungarian.

Elizaveta jumped up quickly with more sticks in hand and Threw another one at the man in the tree only for him to repeat the process from the last tree except land on a branch further down the tree line. She ran after him and they continued this game until the trees grew thin. The laughter of Kesesesesese rang through the woods. The Prussian grinned, "What do you say we draw this game to a close? I have some business to take care of. Auf Wiedersehen, Fetter Esel." The cat fell from another branch and disappeared again.

"Come back he-!" Elizaveta shouted at the empty trees, but she was interrupted my a loud crash.

* * *

><p>AN Time!

Fiery: Lets get this out of the way. Hey I'm Fiery I roleplay Alfred AKA Hatter I am also writing this fanfiction and make him a complete and total wimp while rping. I will make him less uke in the fanfiction but on the roleplay god he's so fucking uke it's amazing. I appologize. For each chapter I'm having the rpers read through it first... well which ever one's read it before I post it. I'll have at least two at all times being England and Prussia.

Iggy: Hello, I'm ArthurisAwesome (that's my fanfiction account name) and I roleplayed at England - who hasn't come in yet... I had trouble keeping him in character, making him slightly too sadistic and then remorseful, but he has a backstory that probably won't be covered very well in this story. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this story! I'm sure Fiery will make it almost as awesome as Prussia.

Fiery: America is awesomer!

Awesome Incarnate: *stabs Fiery multiple times* Verdammt dummkopf "awesomer" isn't a word So Stop using it! As for the rp, I just screwed around the whole time. Now stop giving me a reason to procrastinate on damn Math, I can do that on my own damn it.

Fiery: ...I've been having to help her with math homework... I'm a freshman in highschool she is in collage... I feel smart for the first time in my life *grins*


	2. Part Two:: PoV  Hatter

Elizaveta in Wonderland

Based on this roleplay: _h t t p : / / d s h e t a l i a n s. p r o b o a r d s . c o m / i n d e x . c g i ? b o a r d = r r & a c t i o n = d i s p l a y & t h r e a d = 3 0 & p a g e = 1_

Part Two:: PoV – Hatter

In the midst of a large clearing a long table sat. The table was covered with a white table cloth, made of the finest material. Covering the tablecloth was brilliantly made teapots with designs that you will never be able to imagine, but all exquisite; there were cute little teacups two that matched each pot, resting upon saucers that matched them as well; and desserts with the likes you could never imagine, but all appeared delicious. The scent of the food and tea swirling through the air was enough to drive anyone mad. It took only those with the upmost control to not eat or drink right away. It smelled like a sin and creatures were staying away from it in fear that it was. Though it is nothing like that. It is just a simple tea party with twenty chairs, all empty on each side of the table. Two chairs sat at each end of the table, all empty as well.

All, except one. Upon the silver and red velvet chair sat a teen, almost a man, with wheat blond hair and a gravity defying cowlick along with glasses that were resting in front of sky blue eyes that were swirling with grey clouds. Upon his messy hair, resting more to the back of his head, was a large top hat. The hat had a blue brim with twenty-five stars upon it. Thirteen red and white stripes ringed the hat, leading up to the top where it was blue once more, twenty-five stars also rested up there. The teen sitting at the table had drool running down the corner of his mouth and his head upon the table. He stared longingly at the desserts. He sat in silence for about a minute before swiftly jumping to his feet. After he was up you could see his clothing. The very patriotic teen wore a deep, blue tail coat. There was a white dress shirt under it, covered a bit by a faded red vest, that was tucked into grey-blue pants. The pants were an uncomfortable combination of tight and loose to where they didn't highlight every bit of the man's anatomy, but were still a bit tight. The pants only went a mere fraction of the way down his shins. His shins were covered by long white socks. The cotton material was covered by red shoes, that were stuck somewhere between ruby and blood with white soles. The shoes, shone a bit in the light, a band of the material went over the top of his foot with a golden buckle. The outfit had the perfect flow and balance.

"Damn Queen making me buy all this fucking stuff, only for no one to show up. Dammit," he muttered. The teen paced back and forth next to a small section of the table. When he finished talking a teapot caught his eye. He stared at it, eyebrows raised and sky eyes wide, his mouth was small and unexpressive. He stared at the pot for a couple seconds as if mystified. Then a smirk slipped across his face. "This is a tea party... what kind of party would it be without any fun?" the patriotic teen grinned as he picked up the pot and chunked it, hitting a tree in the very center of it's trunk. Tea and pottery exploded and went flying, kind of like fireworks.

The teen started laughing at the tea pot, eyes closed, and head turned down a bit. When he stopped he picked up the matching tea cups and threw them straight up. The blond laughed as they hit the ground, throwing his head back. He grabbed more tea pots and started throwing them everywhere laughing things like, "Take this Queenie!" or "That'll teach you for making me buy this shit!" Once that armful was gone his picked up teacups and chunked one at another tree, laughing only to see a person in the way. "Gah!" he exclaimed, dropping all the teacups, then snickering as they shattered.

Before the teacup hit the woman in the head, she had duck, throwing her arms over her head as she did so. "America? What are you doing?" she yelled at him when she stood back up.

The teen was about to start apologizing profusely for the woman looked frightening, but stopped himself when he heard what she called him. "What's an... 'America'?" he asked, cocking his head and eyebrows. His whole face showed confusion and curiosity swam with the grey clouds in his eyes.

She opened her mouth as if to say something then shut it and shook her head. "Alfred what are you doing?" she asked.

"How do you know my name...? Who are you?" the teen asked.

"A-" the Hungarian broke off with a sigh, "I'm Elizaveta."

Alfred jumped up on the table, kicking desserts and teas as he walked across it. He jumped down and walked over to the Hungarian. "Well you already know me, but it's rude not to introduce one's self—or at least that's what Arthur told me—I'm Alfred Foster Jones, the ex-hat maker of these parts or the Hatter," the American accent curled it's way to Elizaveta's ears as the Hatter extended his hand.

The Hungarian took it shook it. "So what were you yelling about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Damn Queen's completely nuts and made me buy all this tea and these desserts only to not show up," the Hatter scowled, looked to the side.

"What are you ranting about to that poor soul Hatter?" an English accent called from off to the side.

Alfred's head whipped around to face the Queen. There he stood. The door to his carriage still open. The Queen stood on the back of a human playing card. He was dressed in a tight blood red dress. The hem of the dress, which rested on his lower thighs was ripped and torn. There were vertical stripes of black on the side, made of a sort of mesh material. The dress started at his collar bone and had black strips for straps that wrapped around the back of his neck and merged together to connect to his back. He wore black, spiderweb fishnets and high heel, lace up, black boots over them that went up the just below his knees. A bright red heart was sewn into the dress over where the Queen's heart would be. He also wore long back fingerless fishnet gloves on his arms that connected by a few strands to the straps of his dress. On top of his messy golden hair was a small hat, clipped into his hair. It was almost a heart shape, made of vertical strips of red and black with gold on the bottom in two rings. The bottom ring of gold had rubies embedded in it. Where the arches of the heart shape met a golden rod stuck up with a heart coming out of it. In the center of that golden heart was a little ruby one.

He raised one thick, dark eyebrow. "Who is this maiden anyways?" The green eyes of the Queen swept up and down her body, shamelessly checking her outfit. The Hatter shifted a bit, an annoyed look on his face.

Elizaveta looked uncomfortable as she looked at the British Queen. "I'm Elizaveta," she curtsied.

The Queen stepped down off the card soldier's back with a rather surprised expression. "Well Hatter, I'd say you invited a rather decent guest for once. I am Queen Britannia of Underland, it's a pleasure to meet you," he smiled as he walked closer to her. Then he noticed all the smashed pottery and turned to the Hatter with a cold expression, eyes narrowed in a stoney glare. "What is all this Hatter?"

"Just a tea party," the teen smirked. The Queen changed course and walked swiftly over to the other male quickly slapping him harshly across the face only to get his fingers bitten by the Hatter.

"Ow! You twat! I should have your head removed for that!" he shouted at the teen before him. Alfred just smirked back. The human cards that were holding the wheelless carriage set it down and pulled out weapons from the walls of it. "But," the Queen said—the cards frowned, putting the weapon's back and reluctantly picking up the carriage again—"my offer still stands Alfred," he smiled warmly and placed and hand on the patriotic teen's face.

Alfred moved his head so that the hand was no longer in contact with his skin, hurt was swirling in his eyes with the clouds. The Queen's eyes narrowed and he lowered his hand. "You're a lucky son of a bitch you know that you ungrateful git?"

"Did you know you're a pretentious royal pain in the ass since you became Queen? Why don't you give up and just be King already?" the Hatter asked.

A hand went up over the royal's heart. "You know I would never do that," he whispered. The Queen then sighed and turned his back on Alfred. His green eyes looked mildly remorseful, but he smirked nonetheless and he went over to the Hungarian. "What do you say we leave this ungrateful prat and continue this party at my castle?"

"O-okay," Elizaveta stuttered.

The queen's hand started running up her arm, and he leaned in close and whispered something in her ear that the Hatter couldn't catch, but from the way her face flared up, Alfred guessed. He scowled and turned his back. The teen listened with a somber expression as the two made their way to the carriage, climbed in and left. Alfred glanced over his shoulder and saw them gone.

"Dammit..." he muttered under his breath. "Dammit!" He shouted then kicked the table over, sending all the china, food, and tea, flying. It all crashed to the ground with an ear splitting crack. All the birds in the surrounding area flew off. The Hatter stood there, panting, trying to calm down only for a teapot to be thrown at his head with the curse of, "Bastard! I come ten minutes late and you wreck everything!" from an Italian accent.

* * *

><p>AN Time!

Fiery: And it's been introduced I welcome to the USUK plot bunny. We actually have somewhat of a history for them that we are starting a roleplay for now. The offer that is talked about here was Iggy's idea, she's been proofreading my stuff before I do, which I'm actually going to do now instead of just screwing up and letting you all try and decipher it! Yays for you all.

Iggy: -cries- Arthur why are you such a bully

Fiery: You made him that way...

Iggy: KWPRGJ#%PHJ$PP%$P$ YOU ADDED THAT PART

Fiery: Its in character though

Iggy: -sniffle- meh

Fiery: For me to be able to spell carriage I had to search "the pumpkin in Cinderella turned into a horse driven" ...yeah I feel pathetic...

Fryingpanwarrior: Hey guys! Don't forget about me! XD Anyways, I'm fryingpanwarrior (doesn't have a account), and I roleplay as Hungary/Alice. Thanks Alfred/Fiery for turning this into a fanfiction! I'm honored.

Fiery: You're welcome. *grins* I have too much fun describing stuff and trying to bring what I imagine to life. This is the only way I can do it now since I have gotten an on and off art block. The thing is I never know when its on and when it's off.


	3. Part Three:: PoV Queen

Elizaveta in Wonderland

Based on this roleplay: _h t t p : / / d s h e t a l i a n s. p r o b o a r d s . c o m / i n d e x . c g i ? b o a r d = r r & a c t i o n = d i s p l a y & t h r e a d = 3 0 & p a g e = 1_

* * *

><p>Part Three:: PoV – Queen<p>

The Queen looked out the back window of the red carriage. His face looked sad and his eyes shone with longing. He stared past the Hungarian until the Hatter was out of sight. The royal looked down at his knees then back up at the woman in his carriage with a predatory smirk. "So Elizaveta, I don't recognize your accent. Where could you be from? The Eastern Kingdom? Western? I know that is not a Northern accent I hear from you."

"I'm from Hungary, actually. I was wondering since you're the Queen would you perchance-" the lady before the Queen said, only to be interrupted with a yawn.

"Yes, yes that's all fascinating. Now get to the point dear, before I get too annoyed with you," He scowled at her. Though curiosity was tugging at him. What was this Hungary of which she spoke?

"I was wondering if you could help me find a way out of Underland," she finished up quickly.

"Out of Underland...? Oh I don't think so my dear. There is no out of Underland," the Queen smirked, resting his hand on her knee.

"What are you doing?" Elizaveta asked, sounded offended.

"Well my flower, you are quite beautiful, you'd be a nice addition to my—what would you call it? … Collection," He grinned, move his hand farther up. The grin turned into a sick smirk. If the Hatter found out how much he'd been sleeping around imagine how jealous he would be. Oh how sweet it would be to watch him come back boiling mad. All because he didn't matter anymore. The Briton started laughing to himself.

The Hungarian shifted nervously and was about to shove the Queen's hand away when they suddenly stopped and the carriage was lowered. "What's going on? Why did we stop?" the Queen asked, opening the carriage door, only to smack a card soldier in the face.

"We're home your majesty," he muttered from behind the door, a hand over his nose and his eyes scrunched up in pain.

"Oh... Lovely," the Queen said, stepping down from the carriage. "Come on love we have a party to finish," he smiled at the woman back in the carriage, who was peering at the soldier worriedly, and offered her his hand to help her get down.

"Um... Arthur, is he okay?" she asked, taking his hand and stepping down.

"Oh he'll be fine. I heard the clubs really don't have brains at all, so the likeliness of him feeling the pain is very minimal," the Queen said, his back already to her as he walked into the arches of the front doors. Arthur then froze and turned around slowly to glare at the Hungarian. "Wait, what did you call me?" he asked.

"I called you Arthur, your majesty," she said quietly. Elizaveta seemed to be a bit afraid of the Queen who was scowling down the steps at her. She had frozen as well when fixated with the harsh gaze.

"There is no Arthur here. I am Queen Britannia and Queen Britannia alone, to you and everyone else. You utter that name again, and I shall have your head removed," He hissed at her. The Queen then whipped around and stalked into the castle. Arthur Kirkland was dead, he died the same day his mother did. Arthur could feel the knife hidden in his boot heat up against his skin with the memory.

They walked through the halls in silence until they reached the sitting room and the tea was served. The Queen took one sip and spat it out all over the servant who had brought it. "What is this _shit_?" the royal shouted. "Who made this?" he demanded.

"I-I believe Francis was serving your tea today," the card soldier, a simple Two of Diamonds, bowed.

"Of course it was Bonnefoy. He could never make tea for shite. Do you think the other chefs could pick up his slack?" the Arthur asked the soldier.

"What are you implying?" the card asked.

"Bonnefoy has screwed up for the last time, what I am implying is that his head be removed... After lunch of course," the Englishman scowled.

"Y-yes sir," the Two of Diamonds bowed and exited the room to carry out the order.

The Queen glanced over at Elizaveta who was awkwardly sipping at the tea. Her eyes grew wide and realization set itself on her face. "Yes, yes, the tea is shite. Everyone knows," the Brit sighed at her face.

She slowly sat down the tea and then Arthur watched as she started shrinking. "What blasphemy is this?" he shouted as she finished shrinking and came out of her clothing in a small replica of the articles. The Hungarian started running as fast as her tiny legs could carry her.

The Queen pounced on her like a cat and held her by the back of her dress with two fingers. "Dammit now what am I to do this evening?" he muttered to himself.

"Let me go!" Elizaveta yelled up at him.

He smirked, "Now why would I do that?" he switched which hand she was being held in and had her in his fist instead only for her to bite his hand. "You little bitch!" he screamed at her and squeezed her a bit. "Guards!" he called. The Ten and Nine of Spades entered the room.

"Yes sir?" they asked in unison, bowing. The spears in their hands bowing with them.

"Take this bitch to the dungeon and lock her up where she can't get out!" he spat, throwing the girl at them.

The Ninth Spade quickly caught her. "Y-yes sir!" He quickly ran dow the halls to the dungeon.

"Ten S, I want you to get me some proper tea!" he order. "Quickly!"

The Spade ran off. The Queen sat in silence on his couch for a few minutes. He got his tea when the Ninth Spade returned. "S-sir..." he muttered, shaking slightly.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, rubbing his temples.

"The guards from the dungeon caught me a few seconds ago and informed me that the girl escaped..." he said quickly.

Poisonous green eyes flew opened and locked on the deep blue of the card soldier's. "Off. With. Their. Heads!" he shouted, getting louder with each word.

"Y-yes sir!" the Spade said, quickly running away again.

The Queen groaned with exasperation and buried his head in his hands.

"Missing something?" a voice purred from some where up high.

"Wha?" Arthur asked, his head snapping up. He spotted the Cheshire Cat, lazing on top of a wardrobe in the corner of the room. The cat leaped off and disappeared in a plume of black smoke before he hit the ground, and reappeared on the couch next to the British royal.

"What? Too shocked from my awesomeness to speak?" the Cat smirked, cocking his ears and eyebrows. His tail curled up on his lap while his feet propped themselves on the table before him.

Arthur jumped to his feet, "Bloody hell! You're one of _them_!" he shouted.

"Yes and...?" the albino smirked.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing really, just a little entertainment." The Cat disappeared and reappeared in front of the queen, his hands on his hips and smirk on his lips.

"You let her out didn't you?" Arthur scowled.

"Her? I know not of who you speak your Majesty as such even if I did know who you speak of I do not make it my priority to help people without receiving something in return," the Cat's smirking pokerface still hadn't fallen or faltered.

"Hmm... What's you name cat?" Arthur asked.

"Cheshire sir, but you can call me Gilbert," the Cat said, taking a low bow. His head about even with the other's groin.

The Queen smirked at that thought, "Well Gilbert you said you were here for entertainment. What kind of entertainment is that if it wasn't to watch me after my 'guest' left?"

"I'm here for my entertainment not yours," Gilbert said, lifting his head up to look at the Queen, still in his bow. "Whatever entertains me is what I'm here for."

"Does this entertain you?" Arthur asked, pulling the Cat up for a strong forceful kissed. He slipped his tongue in the other's mouth then pulled back only when air was required.

"Maybe," the albino smirked back and initiated a kiss of his own.

* * *

><p>AN Time!

Fiery: Chapter why you take so long to type but be so short?

Awesome Incarnate: Your fault.

Fiery: I know I know...

Fryingpanwarrior: Gil! How could you make out with Arthur? He's EVIL! *holding up tissue to her bleeding nose*

Awesome Incarnate: Oh Go Fuck Yourself no one cares.

Fryingpanwarrior: *evil aura appears, and lifts up frying pan* Care to say that again?

Awesome Incarnate: Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an.

Fryingpanwarrior: Igen ez te rohadék! Senki nem sérteget, és kap el vele! *hits Awesome Incarnate on the head with the frying pan, hard*

Awesome Incarnate: *Rejects Attack* Lame and overused.

Fiery: No way in hell I'm translating all that...

Fryignpanwarrior: OK! Have it your way Gil! *knees Gil hard in the groin*

Iggy: You're all nutburgers...

Awesome Incarnate: *rejects again* Boring~ I said "That's none of your fucking business." You Know You Love meh Artie~

Fryingpanwarrior: *attacks Gil repeatedly* And I said, "Yes it is you bastard! Nobody insults me and gets away with it!". Blame Gil for that Arthur.

Fiery: Wud I do?

Awesome Incarnate: *rejects easily* Your Fault~

Fiery: Hungary I don think you're getting anywhere anytime soon...

Fryingpanwarrior: *grumbles* Stupid Prussian Bastard. *goes and sits in a dark corner sulking* And I wanted to do a PruHun rp with him too...DX

Awesome Incarnate: Stop pissing me of an go reply in the Actual Rp.


	4. Part Four:: PoV Alice

Elizaveta in Wonderland

Based on this roleplay: _h t t p : / / d s h e t a l i a n s. p r o b o a r d s . c o m / i n d e x . c g i ? b o a r d = r r & a c t i o n = d i s p l a y & t h r e a d = 3 0 & p a g e = 1_

* * *

><p>Part Four:: PoV – Alice<p>

Elizaveta sat in the bird cage she had been placed him. The Nine of Spades had handed her off to the Jack of Diamonds. The Jack had been kind and careful as he took her down to the dungeon. All the other Jacks sat guard. The Diamond had placed her very carefully in the cage on the window. He smiled at her as he locked it and apologized for the location and the Queen's behavior. Such an odd card. Oddly sweet and kind.

The Hungarian sat up on a perch meant for a bird, swinging back and forth slowly. '_What's going to happen to me now?'_ she wondered as she swung. Elizaveta looked over her shoulder and saw all the Jacks fast asleep. That was odd. Why would the guards be asleep?

"Well look what we have here," a voice smirked. The little Hungarian looked around worriedly. The face of Gilbert appear right in front of the bars, "Boo!" he shouted. Elizaveta jumped out of her skin and fell off the little perch. "! Oh that was too good! ! You should have seen your face Fetter Esel! !"

"That's not funny Gilbert!" She protested, rubbing her sore head.

"Sure it isn't," he grinned just barely suppressing a laugh. "So what happened Fetter Esel. I didn't think it was possible for egos to shrink." The Cat snickered.

"Shut up! I drank some of the Queen's damn tea that Francis made," she scowled.

"Oh..." the albino looked sad for a second, and the Hungarian remembered what had been said. Francis and Gilbert had always been close friends, but were they the same in Underland? Oh course they were. She felt a little bad for the Prussian.

Gilbert looked up from the floor and over at the cage. A smirk grew on his face and he put his hand behind it, quickly shoving it off the window and to the bars of the cell. Elizaveta's tiny screams were drowned out by the albino's laugh.

"GILBERT WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" the Hungarian yelled at him after the cage landed on it's side, spilling bird seed and water all over the floor.

"It was too good to resist," the Cat smirked, appearing next to her. He quickly opened the door of the cage, which had ended up on top, and roughly tugged the little Hungarian out, squeezing her to fit his hand through the little door.

"Ow! That hurts!" Elizaveta shouted at him.

"Yeah I know," he grinned.

"Put me down!" she yelled at him.

"Okay," the Cat dropped her back into the cage, laughing.

"Gilbert! You know what I meant!" The Hungarian groaned, standing back up.

"Did I though? Did I?" Gilbert smirked.

"Screw you! I don't need your help asshole!" She shouted up at him.

"Suit yourself," the Cat shrugged and with that he disappeared once more.

Elizaveta struggled for a few minutes, trying to escape, but soon started hearing movement outside the dungeon door and started to panic. "Gilbert? Gilbert I'm sorry I need your help please!" She called as fear wrapped a choking hand around her throat. "Please you're Awesomeness! Please!"

"Alright Fetter Esel, I'll help you, but only this once," Gilbert's voice smirked at her. He stayed invisible but picked her up and swiftly and carelessly carried her outside. The Hungarian felt sick by the time they were outside the castle, and to help with that she was tossed into the air with a call from the albino of, "Have fun with her Al."

Elizaveta found herself in someone's palms and looked up dizzily at Alfred. "Elizaveta? Dude what happened to you? Last time I checked you weren't one inch tall," The Hatter said, scratching his head.

"Some of the tea the Queen served me made me shrink. Do you have any idea how to undo this?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I have a question," The Hatter stated.

"What is it?" Elizaveta asked.

"How do you feel about coffee?" he asked, walking along a path worn from the footsteps of one.

* * *

><p>AN Time!

Fiery: The Chapter's short for a reason... rpers... you should know what comes soon...

Awesome Incarnate: Hey Artie~ BANNAMAN

Iggy: D-Dammit...

Awesome Incarnate: Kesesese Ich liebe dich~

Iggy: *twitch* Ich liebe dich auch...

Fryingpanwarrior: Sajnálom Iggy...

Iggy: What are you sorry for? I loves being loved.

Awesome Incarnate: GO AWAY I'M TRYING TO HAVE A MOMENT WITH ARTIE AND YOUR GETTING IN THE WAY

Fryingpanwarrior: I'm sorry about what's gonna happen in the story. ^^" You know... As for you, Gil...*whacks Gil on the back of the head with the frying pan as a surprise attack then walks off* Hah!

Awesome Incarnate: *rejects Hungary Permanently* Liebe Gruesse Artie~

Fiery: *comes up with idea to try and stop fights* Excalibur~ Excalibur~ Excalibur~ from the United K I'm looking for heaven I'm going to California. Excalibur~ Excalibur~ ... Excalibur! Excalibur! from the United K I'm looking for heaven I'm going to California. Excalibur! Excalibur! Excalibur!


	5. Part Five:: PoV Hatter

Elizaveta in Wonderland

Based on this roleplay: _http:/ dshetalians. proboards. com/ index. cgi? board= rr&action= display& thread= 30& page= 1_

Part Five:: PoV – Hatter

Alfred had made a special type of coffee for the Hungarian to drink then retrieved her a dress and some shoes and stockings that he found in the closet.

"Hey Alfred?" she asked.

"Huh?" He replied.

"Why would _you_ have a _dress_?" Elizaveta asked, perplexed, sitting on the rim of the coffee cup.

"Hell if I know. It's not like this is my house anyways," the Hatter shrugged.

"Wait if this isn't... never mind..." the Hungarian muttered.

"Will do," he grinned.

Elizaveta stared at the coffee and then the dress. "Hey Alfred could you go stand outside, so I can get dressed?" she asked.

"Of course," The Hatter said, sliding off the counter he had been perched upon. Alfred quickly went out the door attached to the kitchen and leaned against the wall next to it.

"So Alfred... What happened between you and Arthur?" Elizaveta called after a few seconds.

"He lost it one day when power was close to his grasp," the Hatter sighed. "He was never the same after that. I... I just never imagined anything like that happening to him. His dad wasn't the strongest, so when we were still kinda young Arthur had to torture the prisoners for him. He was really strong when it came to mental stability. He barely cried when his father died... We even started laughing once or twice afterwards the same day he was buried. But then... well it's not something I can go around telling people..." Sadness and pain was building up in his chest at the memories. Tears were starting to build in the corner of his eyes as he remembered the way those joyous times had ended.

Alfred had muttered the last part as Elizaveta stepped out of the door in a silver dress that went down to the center of her shins. The top of it was banded in deep blue and a soft blue ran down the sides. There were no sleeves just straps that made loops around her shoulders. An apron with no top on it was tided around her waist, also a deep blue. The stockings were white, and the shoes were black with silver buckles. She held it up over her chest.

"Sorry... um... could you button it up[1]?" she asked, a mild blush on her face.

"Sure," the Hatter shrugged, pulling his hands out of his cotton pockets and pushing up his glasses with his middle finger, though it was accompanied by the ring and pinky fingers. Elizaveta turned around and lifted up her hair. Alfred started buttoning it in somber silence. "So what are we going to do now?" he asked when halfway done.

"Well I was hoping you could help me find my way out of Underland," the Hungarian smiled a little.

"What do you mean a way out of Underland?" Alfred asked, struggling with the last button. The Hatter's tongue was sticking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration.

"Alfred, there are other places then Underland. For example, I come from Hungary," Elizaveta laughed a bit at the Hatter's ignorance as he finished.

"There we go. So what's a Hungary?" He asked, shoving his hands back in his pockets.

Elizaveta turned around and started explaining it as best she could, "Hungary is a country a long ways away from here where no one has any idea that Underland exists. I'm high up in the food chain and even I didn't know about this place."

_'Not know about Underland? Maybe... Maybe that's just where I need to go,' _the teen thought. "How do we get there? I'd love to see it," the Hatter asked, curiosity swirling in his eyes and heart.

"I don't know I was hoping you could help with that," she paused and looked as if she were deep in thought. "You know, I saw Yao there, back home. Maybe he knows a way to get me back!" The Hungarian smiled.

"The White Rabbit? Oh... It's really unlikely that we'd see him again..." Alfred muttered.

"Why's that?" She asked, cocking her slim eyebrows.

"Well... he was late for a very very important date..." the Hatter muttered, kicking at the ground.

"Oh..." Elizaveta said, still looking confused.

"But then again... There is a chance Queenie might not have killed him yet," Alfred smirked, raising a finger. "Who's up for a rescue mission?"

* * *

><p>The Hatter and Hungarian traveled down a well worn path that lead to the castle's large stone fence.<p>

"Hey Alfred?" she asked.

"Huh?" the Hatter muttered, staring at his feet.

"Do you know who made this path?" she asked innocently.

"Me... years ago," he sighed. No grass grew there though, so he suspected it would make the Hungarian curious as it did.

"If it was years ago why is it so worn?" she asked, suspiciously.

"I don't know. Some animals might use it," he shrugged. In truth the Hatter did know. He walked back every day to escape his work. He had often sat up on top of the fence wall and stared at the room in which the Queen slept, wishing that he could go sneak around the castle once more and greet him with a grin at the door, but things were never so. So he sat hidden in the shade of a tree branch that had grown over where he used to clamber over to greet the once prince.

Elizaveta had watched him for a few seconds before he took off running the last bit and jumping to catapult himself up onto the wall. The Hatter sat, looking over his shoulder at the Hungarian, smirking, and held out a hand to help her up. She took it and walked her way up. The pair jumped down and immediately took cover in the bushes.

"So what's the plan?" Elizaveta whispered.

"Um... I kinda know my way around the castle, so go in and try getting him out?" the Hatter tried, quickly running to a bush that was closer to the castle.

"What? You mean we don't have a plan? Al, we have to go back and consider things," she hissed at him.

"I would, but we might not have that kind of time right now," he scowled at her and dove closer the castle only to just miss the bushes. A Five of Clubs stared down at him with a paper eyebrow raised. "Hey buddy what's up?" the Hatter grinned at him, jumping to his feet.

"I thought you weren't welcome back," the Five said.

"I just wanted to see the Queen, and you know me. I'm too lazy to make appointments," he grinned at the card.

The guard sighed, "You're ridiculous sometimes Hatter."

"Hey! Are you saying that I can be normal?" Alfred pouted at the card.

"Never said that. In fact I doubt you could ever be anywhere close to the word," the Card frowned.

"So can I see Queenie? I think I'm going to forgive him and accept his offer," the Hatter asked, crossing his arms and grinning like a fool.

"Of course, let me take you-" the Club cut off when he saw the Hatter's face. His head was tilted down slightly, a smirk in place. One eyebrow was raised while the other was frowning slight, and his eyes were just asking "really?". The Five of Clubs sighed, "Fine do your weird little sneaking, but if anyone else catches you, they might not be as kind."

"Yes sir!" Alfred grinned and saluted him, quickly diving into the bush in front of him. The Card rolled his deep purple eyes and walked off muttering something. A second later Elizaveta was beside him.

"What was all that about?" she whispered, sounding absolutely perplexed.

"He's always guarded here. We used to chat and he'd pretend to catch me sometimes and bring me up to Arthur's room. We still see each other from time to time and talk," the Hatter grinned.

"Oh..." Elizaveta muttered, she dove to the next bush first. The duo finished sneaking and reached the walls of the large building. "What now?" she whispered, staring at the guards in front of the door.

"Simple, we go inside," the Hatter jumped to his feet and snuck along the wall until he found an 'x' carved in it. "Can you climb?" he asked.

Elizaveta stared at him as if he was mad for a couple of seconds then frowned, "Of course."

The Hatter merely smirked.

* * *

><p>The Hungarian threw herself down on the floor of the Queen's bedroom. "Never again," she muttered between gasping breaths.<p>

The Hatter laughed, from his seat on the window sill. "Tired?" he asked, shutting the glass panes, panting himself.

Elizaveta just glared at the laughing Hatter. They sat there for a few minutes catching their breath then made their way down the corridor. They wondered around for a long time before finally finding the stairs. The duo went down in silence, the Hatter leading the way. They reached a large archway and the teen carelessly walked past it. He glanced in and stopped in the middle of it. Upon the couch of the sitting room was the Queen and Cheshire Cat having a rather steamy make-out session. The Hatter stared broken heartedly at the duo. He felt a rippling sadness spread from his heart to the rest of his body. "Disgusting," he spat then walked on a frown planted on his face.

"What was that?" an English voice asked behind him.

"Nothing, you're hearing things," the Cat purred.

"I most certainly was not. Guards!" the voice sounded closer.

Alfred turned around to see the Queen staring at him with a large predatory smirk from the hall, standing right in front of Elizaveta who was still on the other side of the archway. He turned and started running down the hall only to have the Card Soldiers started running towards him. The Hatter quickly turned and ran for the the front doors. The doors were also blocked by two guards. Alfred whipped his head around, searching for some way, any way to get out. He looked up and spotted a balcony with a chandelier next to it. The Hatter ran for the rope that kept it hanging and started climbing as fast as he could. Alfred kicked off the soldiers that tried to pull him down and was soon out of reach. The Hatter laughed as he jumped on top of the chandelier. Guards had appeared on the balcony and several sat below.

Arthur walked calmly through all of the card and stood under the hanging piece. "Your trapped Hatter, just give up," he smirked.

"Never," the Hatter muttered and jumped for the balcony, only to miss. His hands flailed, trying to get a grip on something, anything.

"Catch him!" the Queen screamed from below. Suddenly the teen found himself in someone else's arms and then upon the floor.

"You're welcome," the Cheshire Cat smirked down at the Hatter, whom he had just dropped upon the tile.

Alfred glared up at him. Then suddenly he was engulfed in a tight hug. The Hatter froze. "It's alright, you're okay," Arthur whispered in his ear.

The teen sat, stunned, as did all the cards and Elizaveta who was being held captive by two Heart Cards. The Hatter stared into the Queen's dress for a couple of seconds before hugging him back tightly and inhaling deeply. How he had missed this smell. Tears were running down his cheeks.

"Don't cry love," Arthur smiled warmly down at him. "You're okay. Everything is okay." the Queen placed a soft kiss on top of the other's head.

The Ace of Hearts walked up behind him scowling deeply. "Sir this is undignified. He broke into the castle."

"He broke in to see me though. Didn't you Alfred?" Arthur asked, smiling warmly down at the other.

"O-of course," Alfred smiled back.

"Don't lie to me Alfred," the Queen hissed at him, his personality quickly changing back the harshness of the Red Queen. "I know when you lie. What are you and that thing doing here?"

"None of your business!" the Hatter snapped out of fear. Arthur had always been able to see through his lies. He was the only one ever could.

The Queen narrowed his eyes and shoved the other away and into two Card Soldiers. The Cards scooped him up and held him in place.

"Off with their heads," The Queen growled. "Off with their heads!"

"B-but what about me?" Elizaveta asked. "You seemed very interested in me earlier! Why not keep me around?"

The Hatter glared at her. "Way to be a team player," he muttered under his breath.

"I have other toys to play with," the Queen smirked and pulled Gilbert flush against him. He then looked to the Hatter and his smirk faltered. Alfred stared at him in disbelief, the tears were still in the corners of his wide blue grey eyes. His lips were parted ever so slightly, and eyebrows frowning. "I-I... Take them to the dungeons instead. I want to watch them break."

Alfred's face turned into a smirk. "Like hell I'll break." _'You've already broken me,'_ he thought.

"Oh I'll make sure you do Hatter. I'll make sure you do," the Queen wore a sadistic smirk and the Guards started disbanding and dragging the captives away.

* * *

><p>Down in the dungeon's Alfred sat on the floor staring at the grey sky. "It's a shame... I never did get to see a clear sky again..." he whispered.<p>

"But the sky is clear as can be," Elizaveta said, from her position, clinging to the bars of the cell door.

The Hatter kept his gaze on the swirling grey clouds that existed only in his eyes. "I'm sorry I got you stuck in here..." he muttered, feeling downright miserable. So no matter what happened Arthur would always be lost wouldn't he? The teen smirked humorlessly.

"Al, it's not your fault! It's mine!" The woman at the bars protested.

"No, I lead you in with no plan. We should have stopped and come up with something. If we had anything at all, we might not be in here," the Hatter muttered.

"You can't blame yourself," Elizaveta said walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "'Kay?" she asked, cocking her head and smiling.

Alfred stared at her dully then looked back out the window. "But I think I have a way to get you out of here." The teen stood up and took off his jacket, he wrapped it around his hand with a determined look set on his face. The Hatter then jumped up and got to work, punching at the old rusted metal. He made quick work of the bars and then threw his now rust stained jacket on the floor. "You can fit through there."

"I'm not leaving you here!" the Hungarian protested when she realized what he meant.

Alfred was about to respond when the obnoxious laugh of the Cheshire Cat rung out through the room. "!Well isn't that sweet. Too bad he'll be the one leaving you. It wouldn't be very safe to go out in daylight even if it is getting darker," the grinning albino appeared, lazing on the table across from the cell.

"What are you talking about?" the Hatter scowled.

"I'm talking about how I'm getting you out of here. Though you'll have to leave your clothing here..." Gilbert observed.

"No way in hell I'm parading around naked!" the teen protested, blushing.

"You wont be naked," the Cat sighed, disappearing and reappearing a few moments later with a large red v neck shirt made out of thin material and brown pants that would only go down to below his knees made of the same stuff. "You'll be wearing these," he smirked.

The Hatter stared at him. "What do I do once I'm out of here?" he asked, shedding his vest, shirt, shoes and socks. The albino threw the shirt at him and he slipped it over the head then caught the pants, put them on and miraculously took off the pair under them, tossing them to the side as well.

"That's your business," he smirked.

"Why are you even doing this?" The Hatter asked as the Cat approached him.

"Because, you're in my best interest," and with that Gilbert pulled the teen flush against him and they disappeared. When they reappeared they were on the other side of the bars.

Alfred took a step back from him, and the Cat disappeared again. "Your... best interest?" the Hatter muttered before walking along the dungeon cells, searching for the White Rabbit. "Yao?" he called, "Yao?"

"Who's there?" the Chinese accent sounded. A face and hands pressed themselves against the bars of the next cell down.

"Hey buddy, what's up? Glad to see you've kept your head," the Hatter said, examining the bars.

"Hatter? What are you doing here?" the Rabbit asked.

"Busting you out," the teen smiled, turning around and searching for the keys which were a little ways down on the wall. He ran and got them then returned and unlocked the cell. Yao crept out and the cell was shut and locked behind him.

"Why?" he asked, cocking his eyebrows.

"Me and someone from a place called Hungary want to get out of Underland, and she said she saw you there," the Hatter grinned, hanging the key back up.

"Oh, well any where's better than here," the Chinese man nodded.

"Great let's get going!" the Hatter grinned.

* * *

><p>The duo had walked in silence, but soon they ran into someone very familiar. The Hatter scowled at the Cat who was lasing on the couch of the sitting room, purring. It reminded the Hatter too much of the little make-out session there earlier, and in his hurt, Alfred got a horrible idea. His face changed into a twisted smile, "Hey Gil."<p>

"He- Hatter?" the Cat asked, opening his eyes wide at the teen's expression.

"Whacha doing buddy?" the Hatter asked, walking closer to the couch. He imagined himself strangling the Cheshire Cat and his grin grew.

"Ha-Hatter what are you doing?" The teen's smirk grew as large as it could get as he loomed over the Cheshire. "S-stay away from me!" Gilbert yowled disappearing and reappearing on the staircase.

"Why? I just wanna talk!" The Hatter ran after him. The albino quickly disappeared and reappeared at the top of the stairs. "Where you going Gil?"

"Get the fuck away, I don't know what your planning on doing but I don't like the looks of it!" the Cat shouted, disappearing to further down the hall.

The teen charged and tackled the Cheshire, pinning his arms. "How could you do that to me?" he shouted at the Cat. "I thought I was 'in your best interest'!"

"What are you talking about you insane child? Do you need help or something? Get off!" Gilbert screeched.

"I saw you. What did were you think you were doing? And don't lie to me! It'd be 'in your best interest'," the teen growled at him.

"You saw...? Oh," a wide grin spread across the Cheshire's face. "I see now. Alfred you misunderstood I was simply trying to help you."

"I don't need your help!" the Hatter yelled at him.

"Oh really? You don't? Fine, then I shalln't assist you now," the Cat smirked, shoving the teen off and disappearing.

The teen was getting up when he felt strong hands grasp his arms and quickly hold them behind his back. "Hey!" The Hatter shouted, struggling against the strong grips of the Ten and Nine of Spades.

"Well look who came to see me," The Queen said, walking around to the front of the teen. He chuckled darkly. "Did you really miss me that much that you broke out of the dungeon love?"

"No way!" the Hatter shouted at him then spat on his feet.

The Queen looked disgustedly at his bare foot covered in saliva then glared up at the Hatter. "You're going to pay for that. Guards, strip him and tie him to the bed."

Alfred's eyes grew wide. He started thrashing in the soldier's arms. "Stop that," they uttered in unison and dragged him back to the room.

The Queen followed at a leisurely pace, a small frown on his face. Once they were all in the room Arthur locked the door and waited patiently on the side line, a smile growing on his face that slowly became wider the more restricted the teen was. "Now really Alfred, stop that. You're trapped," he sighed.

The teen had just landed a good kick to the gut of the guard who kept him pinned. His arms were bound to the bedposts. His pants were ripped off by the Ninth Spade who had had him pinned. He kept the Hatter's legs still enough for them both to be bound then the Cards left the room.

Smirking, the Queen undressed slowly, taking his hat off last and setting it next to the Hatter's which one of his cards had caught after the American fell. He then climbed on top of the teen, smirking. "Remember when all of this used to be mine?" he smiled, running a hand down the Hatter's side.

Dread was building in Alfred's chest. "A-Arthur please don't," he begged.

The smile turned twisted. "And why would I do that? I want to make you scream my name," the man whispered as he went do and started biting and sucking at the teen's neck.

The Hatter shut his eyes tight as the Queen looked up. "Hey look at me." the teen made no move to do so. "Look at me!" he shouted. Pain seared up Alfred's body and he screamed.

* * *

><p>AN Time!

Fiery: ANOTHER FUCKING PART I DON CARE HOW MUCH THE END OF IT SUCKS *slams head on desk laughing then sits up and slams head on desk again crying*

Iggy: *blinks a few times and tries to hide tears* We did the rape scene before we had established their pasts, so... I would've roleplayed it differently... I'M SORRY!

Awesome Incarnate: ARTIE I LOVE YOU *Tackle Hugs*

Fiery: *Crying in corner*

Iggy: *hugs back* I love you too

Awesome Incarnate: AL JOIN THE HUG~

Fiery: *stands up and hobbles over falling almost dead on the others, arms slung across shoulders*

Awesome Incarnate: Yay~

Iggy: *pokes face* You ok?

Fiery: blech...

Awesome Incarnate: ... Hug Better.

Fiery: Fine! *cuddle-hugs*

Awesome Incarnate: Fuck Yeah!

Fiery: Now this is where the roleplay gets really random because of Hungary's replies taking forever so Prussia, England, and myself took it upon our hands to entertain ourselves whatever the cost to the story of the roleplay I will probably have to take out bits...


	6. Part Six:: PoV Omniscient

**Based off of Roleplay here: _h t t p : / / d s h e t a l i a n s . p r o b o a r d s . c o m / i n d e x . c g i ? b o a r d = r a & a c t i o n = d i s p l a y & t h r e a d = 8 3 & p a g e = 1_**

* * *

><p><strong>*UNEDITED*<strong>Part Six:: PoV - Omniscient***UNEDITED***

Arthur stood coldly at his window, hands gripping the window sill tightly. He was already dressed in another red dress. What had he done? The Queen felt sick with himself and seeing his reflection in the window panes wasn't helping. He felt like crying though he shouldn't be the one doing that. He was disgusting. He was trash. No wonder Alfred had left him years ago. The Red Royal wanted to start apologizing, but his pride was getting the better of him. Arthur shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. He had just raped the teen he had been in love with for years. For what? The wonderful high that came when the two made love at a younger age wasn't there, not with the Hatter reduced to quivering and begging for the other to stop. His head slammed against the window. He fucked up and fucked up bad.

The Hatter lay on the bed numbly. His heart felt like it had been ripped out. Alfred felt that he was like a mop, used and dirtied, but he had somewhat cleared up a mess. He now knew for a fact Arthur no longer cared. Alfred sighed and looked over at him feeling a cold wash of sorrow flood down his spine. He sat up, ignoring the pain in his backside and stared at the floor dully.

Hearing the shifting emerald eyes slid the direction of the teen who was now sitting up on the bed. "There are cloths lain out for you," he muttered coldly.

Alfred looked over with large, sad sky-grey eyes, barely and blue peaked through the swirling clouds of grey. He got dressed in silence then looked over at Arthur and opened his mouth as if to speak, but he closed it slowly, a frown now set in place on his lips. The Hatter's thin eyebrows did the same. He turned and limped from the room.

Arthur listened sadly to the staggering footsteps and grit his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He had promised the Hatter that he would never hurt him after losing his mind, but the teen had been right. The Queen no long had any control over his actions. He felt tears building up and he let out a small whine before they started to fall, his body shook a bit as the tears gathered on his chin, only to drop off onto his chest, staining the blood red dress in sorrow.

Alfred kept his eyes locked on the floor and took a deep breath. The teen then staggered slightly down the hallway and stairs. There he was met by a soft call of "Alfred?" The Hatter glanced up to see Elizaveta standing there. "Alfred what happened?" she asked, walking up to him and resting a hand on his shoulder.

The teen gently shoved it off and kept his eyes to the floor. "The Queen wanted to have some fun and I didn't," he muttered with a sad smile. "It's funny. I... I thought he actually cared earlier," the Hatter laughed hollowly.

"Oh. Oh, Alfred I'm sorry," Elizaveta whispered, guilt and sorrow built up in her chest. While America's counter part of this world was getting raped by England's, she had just escaped the castle and waited around for the others, who should have been there first. She had been completely unharmed while it was clear that the Hatter was going through inner turmoil. She found tears sliding down her cheeks and quickly embraced the other.

Alfred just stood there dully, but loosely hugged her back and started stroking her hair as she sobbed into his chest. He felt so dead that it wasn't even bothering him when the Cat appeared, smirking at him. "Who doesn't need help Hatter?" His smirk then fell to a puzzled expression. "Wait why is _she_ crying?"

"Because I feel guilty you bastard!" Elizaveta snapped. "Did you know this was going to happen?" The Hungarian left the Hatter who just stood there and stared at the Cheshire Cat with narrowed, hateful eyes.

"It was a factor," he smirked. Oh this was going to be fun. "He said he didn't want my help after all, so it's his own fault." The Hatter's gaze went to the floor, causing the albino to smirk wider.

"You bastard! How could you let something like that happen?" the Hungarian shouted at him.

The Cat just kept wearing his sharp-toothed smirk. "It's not like you helped him either. You just stood outside like a scarecrow, useless and brainless."

"Shut up!" Elizaveta shouted jumping for him.

The Cheshire cat disappeared with his laughter echoing all around them. "Kesesesesesesesese! Sorry to run, but I have some business to take care of."

"Damn him! Damn him to hell!" the woman fumed. "Come on lets find Yao and get out of here!" She grumbled and dragged the Hatter along by his hand, blushing at the contact. Alfred just kept his gaze to the side.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long before they found the White Rabbit. Yao had heard the Hater's shouts and screams and quickly hightailed it back to the dungeon, locking himself in his cell, taking the keys with him so that no one could get to him.<p>

As the trio left the dungeon, Elizaveta looked around. "Where do we go now?" she asked.

"To the entrance," the Hatter shrugged. The White Rabbit was known to be a good fighter so he could probably take the two guards at the entrance. To get there They'd have to go by the sitting room again and Alfred's heart ached with the thought of being that close to Arthur.

* * *

><p>Gilbert smirked at the crying Brit. Finally he would get a good sum of cash, not to mention how much he could gain from this. "What happened? I thought you were enjoying yourself with my toy," he asked.<p>

The Queen didn't turn around, he couldn't move it all hurt too much to know how much he must've hurt Alfred. "What do you mean your toy?" he asked dully.

"Oh just that he's fun to screw with. His small brain makes it so easy," The Cat laughed.

"His brain is not-" the Red Royal was cut off with a loud scream. He had turned around and given the albino the perfect opportunity to strike where he wanted. Two knives had been thrust just below his collar bone and thrust outwards towards his shoulders. Pain seared through his body with little webbing fingers as the Cat the grinned with his sharp teeth gleaming in the moon light. He glowed in the armor and with the silver hair and pale skin he looked kind of like a one would imagine a god of death; the blood red eyes being no help in the current scenario.

"I know you want to know how I disappear, though it hadn't been said, I know you want to know. So I figure I'll show you one more time, watch carefully," Gilbert smirked, he grabbed the edge of his hooded cloak, close to the bottom and swiftly brought it up and around himself, flipping the hood up as he did so. The Cat was gone in a plume of thin black smoke once more.

At that moment Alfred burst into the room and stood there with wide confused eyes. Arthur collapsed and the Hatter was immediately by his side. He reached for him, but pulled his hand back right before the Red Royal could take it. The Queen grabbed his hand before it got too far anyways and pressed it to his face. "Al," he swallowed a bit of blood. "Alfred I-I'm sorry. I'll never be able to forgive myself for what I've done." The teen just stared at the dying man with wide eyes, lacking understanding. The Queen started hacking up blood and his grip slipped, he curled up on the floor in his pooling blood.

"Stop that. Stop it!" Alfred shouted picking him out of the blood and pulling him close. "Stop it. I forgive you please. Stop it." He whispered into Arthur's hair.

The blond man had his ear resting against the Hatter's heart and laughed weakly. "I always loved that sound, so strong and willful. Just like you." Alfred pulled back a bit and stared down at him. "I'm sorry to push this upon you Alfred, but the Red Kingdom will be without a proper ruler so... I was thinking you would be my King..." the English accent repeated the words form earlier years, tears starting to fall from his eyes. He was leaving Alfred even after they promised each other years ago to never leave each other like this. The years when love was budding and growing started coming before his eyes as more of his blood seeped onto the teen.

"Of course," Alfred smiled and let out a half sob half laugh. Tears were flooding down his face and onto Arthur's as he cradled the other blond.

"I love you, my King," Arthur smiled, reaching up to touch the Hatter's face as the memories faded, but before his hand reached it's destination it started to fall as the Red Queen's eyes rolled back into his head.

"No! Arthur don't leave me! It'll only get darker! I need you!" Alfred shouted at him, grabbing his hand before it fell and holding it tightly. He got no response. The Hatter choked before pressing the hand to his cheek. It was still warm as the emptiness of death hadn't fully set in yet. "Please, I love you. It hurts, please Arthur... come back..." he begged quietly. After a few second's of no response, he hugged his love's body close and buried his head in the other's hair, breathing in as much of the scent as he could before it would turn to the staleness of death. Sorrow and anguish washed over Alfred in waves as he wailed into the other's hair.

Elizaveta stood in the doorway with Yao. The White Rabbit, placed a hand on her shoulder. "So much pain... So much sorrow..." she muttered, a hand to her mouth and tears rolling silently down her face. "No one should ever have to feel that." The Chinese man nodded. His face was emotionless with melancholy tinting his brown eyes. They walked closer, each resting a hand on one on a shoulder. Elizaveta, reached out silently and slowly, trying not to disturb the Hatter in his grief and closed the emerald eyes for the last time.

The Spade Guards that had always been by the Queen's side frowned, from their positions inside the room, each on a side of the doorway. A their new ruler already looked so weak.

The albino who had hidden away in the corner smirking sat in somber silence. He thought it would be satisfying to watch that fucker die, but the pain and sorrow flooding from the Hatter was making him feel a mild regret. A frown made it's way on his face. He sighed silently and left the room to go collect his pay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey guys I have one update after this that might be extremely disappointing...**


	7. Part Seven:: PoV Omniscient

**I AM SO SORRY. I left you guys for so long, told many of you I was going to update, but I can't bring myself to write this story. It's too hard for me whenever I have to write fanfictions including Hungary as a main character for some reason. I have found on my roleplay site where I left off though and I have what I had typed for the next chapter below. I'm sorry, but if you want to know what happens you'll have to either as or read it on my website.**

* * *

><p><strong>*UNEDITED*<strong> Part Seven:: PoV – Omniscient ***UNEDITED***

After about ten minutes the Hatter gave up the soft, pitiful begging and looked out the window. The sky was pitch black, but the time being night that made sense. For Alfred though, there was no soft silvery blue glow of the moon, no comforting starlight reassuring that it would all be alright, just pure suffocating darkness. Silent tears kept tracing their way down the blond hat maker's face.

"Alfred...?" Elizaveta asked quietly, gripping his shoulder a little tighter.

He looked over at her. Where there once was brown hair was grey strands. Everything, the world around him was in grey scale. The teen shook his head, his grip on Arthur fell. The new Red King brushed off the hands on his shoulders and stood up, stumbling quietly out of the room and down the hall. Alfred found the Queen's old room and stumbled in.

He closed the door and memories flashed before his eyes. Arthur was smiling at him from the window gently. The next he was in hysterics, crying and repeating "she's dead." Alfred moved away from the young man who wasn't really there and fell back on the bed. The teen stared up into Arthur's face. "Do you want me to stop?" he was asking. Tears flowed down his face and he closed his eyes and shook his head, teeth gritted. In the memory Arthur had leaned over and was about to place his lips upon the other's once more so the real blond opened his eyes to see if he could spot the other. He was not long above him though, now the British accented young man was sitting on the edge of the bed, threading his fingers through Alfred's hair. A gentle smile was tugging at his lips. "Good morning," he said. The Hatter reached out to touch him but he faded and was suddenly on top of him. "I love you," he heard the words whisper. Arthur leaned forwards to kiss him after a grin but right before they made contact he faded into nothingness.

The Red King reach out to touch the air where Arthur should have been hopelessly. He whimpered a bit and his arm fell back on the bed, curling into a ball. He was only there for about two minutes before there was a voice. "Oi Hatter, Get up you lazy ass," it called to him.

* * *

><p>Elizaveta stayed kneeled where she was. The brunette sighed heavily, her green graze upon the old Queen. They should probably bury him now. She felt the urge to say so, but couldn't bring herself to. Something was feeling off. The Hungarian peered closer and saw smoke curling out of Arthur's partially opened lips.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways this is the page where I left off on the roleplay: <em><span>h t t p :  / d s h e t a l i a n s . p r o b o a r d s . c o m / i n d e x . c g i ? b o a r d = r a & a c t i o n = d i s p l a y & t h r e a d = 8 3 & p a g e = 3 0_ **

**Just warning you we did it slightly differently then I wrote it...**


End file.
